


What the Hell

by finefeatheredfriend



Series: Why Can't We Be Friends? (AKA Wholesome Shorts) [6]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Funny, Tickling, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finefeatheredfriend/pseuds/finefeatheredfriend
Summary: Jess finds out Rook's first name.





	What the Hell

“So everyone’s always calling you ‘Rook.’ Is that short for Rookie?” Rook surveyed the archer for a moment, deciding. They had been working together for a couple of months, and Jess, characteristically, had not asked for any personal information from the deputy the entire time they had worked together, had been content helping her wipe out Peggies and hanging out with her during downtimes without the need for personal chitchat. Since the Fourth of July barbeque however, Jess had been a little friendlier, tending to ask the occasional question of Rook before retreating back to her usual reticent self.

“No. It’s actually my last name. See?” She pointed at her uniform tag which had been badly stained with blood and was only barely legible. Dutch had insisted that she burn her uniform, but she had actually stuffed it in her backpack. She liked wearing her uniform, it made her feel like a professional.

“So then, what’s, like, your real name? Your first name or whatever?” Rook went a little red and adjusted her scope, stalling. “It’s a simple question. What’s your name? You know mine. What, is it awful or something?”

“Or something,” Rook conceded. “It’s just…unique, but in the worst possible way. You know how people joke about white people naming their kids really strange things to try to be different? Yeah, my mom took it to an extreme. She loved Norse legends.”

“So, what, is your name ‘Baldur’ or ‘Thor’?” Jess asked, laughing. Rook huffed out a laugh.

“Worse.”

“Helga? Loki?”

“No, but you’re close.” Rook was crimson now. “You have to _promise_ not to tell anyone.”

“When’s the last time you saw me talk to someone who wasn’t you, Grace or Sharky?”

“Well, you especially can’t tell Sharky.”

“Come on, spill. What is it?” Jess shoved her playfully and Rook blushed an even deeper shade of red, much to her companion’s amusement.

“Hel. My name is Hel.”

“Like…the place?” Jess asked skeptically.

“Like, the daughter of Loki named for the underworld,” Rook admitted sheepishly. Jess snorted.

“Wow. That _is_ bad.”

“Yeah. And Joseph used it to his advantage,” Rook groaned. “‘And behold there was a Whitehorse and Hel followed with him,’” she quoted, rolling her eyes. “A bit heavy-handed with the symbolism, if you ask me.” Jess chuckled.

“Wow. Your mom was a fuckin’ nerd. And fuck Joseph, he’s always looking for the chance to be dramatic.”

“Yeah, well. Now you know. Please don’t tell anyone.”

“Oh, I’m telling everyone,” Jess promised with a smirk.

“I swear to God, Jess,” Rook griped, grabbing at the archer, who smoothly avoided her grasp.

“You swear what?” Jess challenged, eyes twinkling. Rook went even more red, but then she straightened and got a devilish look on her face. “Don’t you dare,” Jess said, tone going low and dangerous. Jess had mentioned, about ten beers into the evening at the Fourth of July cookout, that she was extremely ticklish. Rook chased after her, tackling her to the ground and tickling her until she was giggling frantically, trying to squirm out of Rook’s inexorable grasp. “Stop it, stop it, stop!” Jess cackled, but that last “stop” sounding serious. Too late.

_WHAM!_

Rook landed in the leaf litter, gasping for breath and grasping at her solar plexus. “I did say ‘stop,’” Jess commented sheepishly, bending down in front of Rook where she struggled to catch her breath.

“Yeah,” Rook gasped out, “I had that coming.”

“You okay?”

“I will be.” The two of them stared at each other for a long, tense moment. Jess leaned in close and Rook didn’t stop her, felt what little breath she had managed to suck in puff out of her in a sudden rush as her lips parted. With an awkward little motion toward Rook, Jess pressed soft lips gently to the deputy’s and cradled a hand behind Rook’s head before she pulled away with a little exhalation.

“Sorry.”

“What was that?” Rook asked, looking a little overwhelmed.

“I…just…you were just there and I figured…” A mischievous smile worked its way across Jess’ features and Rook felt her stomach flip flop. “I figured ‘what the hell’?”


End file.
